Lady Of Mayhem
by charmingcommando
Summary: An AU in which Juice is loved by someone unconditionally and he doesn't die. The story of the first female Son of Anarchy. JuicexOC Platonic!OCxeveryone slight mention of PTSD and non-graphic violence but like, also lots of love and general affection. Mostly just Juice being actually happy for a change and almost nothing hurts. Except Sarge who wont stop getting shot.
1. Chapter 1

Lou walked up to the garage, a slight swagger in her step, but her face devoid of emotion because she knew if she let it show, she would be a complete bundle of nerves, and these guys would never take her seriously. Her hand gripped the piece of paper inside her hoodie jacket, the honourable discharge with the full recommendation from CO, that all but stated that anyone would be a dumbass to not take her on. She'd only just moved to Charming, she couldn't go back to a big city, not with all the noise, she couldn't take that. The sun was beating down on the turf and but she was too busy admiring the line-up of Harleys to care all that much. Finally, she tore her eyes away to look for movement within the auto shop. After a moment, she noticed someone in the back, underneath one of the many cars, possibly the least impressive, working away. She stopped a few meters from him and cleared her throat awkwardly, his head came up and he hit it solidly against the metal, letting out a pained yell that melted into a moan. Lou's face became guilty and worried as he crawled out rubbing his head and she noticed almost immediately how ridiculously good-looking he was, if it wasn't for his big brown doe-eyes, he would have fit the biker aesthetic perfectly with his muscles and tattoos.

"I am so sorry." She told him, though it was muffled by her hands pressed worriedly to her mouth. He grinned up at her, staring at her, she had a heart-shaped face and curly brown-blonde hair and the prettiest hazel eyes he had ever seen, she dropped her hands from her mouth and reached for him before pulling back but he had noticed her lips, slightly plump and pink and elegantly bowed. A scar ran across the bridge of her nose but it did not detract from how beautiful he found her, nor did the imperfections that she focused on so often, in all he thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"Nah, it's okay." He told her, pulling himself to his feet.

"Juice." He introduced, holding out his hand. She took it and shook and he immediately noticed the calluses and the strength of her grip.

"Louey." She replied, smiling at the cute nickname, well, what she assumed was a nickname.

"How can I help you?" he asked with a smile, it was big and sweet and she melted almost instantly.

"Um, I looking for the boss, and a job… are you sure your head's okay?" she asked worriedly, her compulsion was to reach out and touch it, to make sure it wasn't swelling or causing him too much pain.

"It's fine, really, I've taken harder hits to the head." He assured her, even though it hurt like hell, but she looked so worried and he didn't want to upset her. "Uh, come with me, I'll introduce you to Clay." He added, she followed him across the yard and into what appeared to be a large clubhouse with a grim reaper painted on the outside wall. They walked into a bar area and Juice started heading for a blond man and another man with a white beard and salt and pepper hair.

"Clay, Jax, this is Louey." He introduced. Jax and Clay looked between each other with matching grins. She stood up tall, just like she was trained to and handed the slightly scrunched paper she had held onto like a lifeline to the older man.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm looking for a job." She told him, cutting out any potential for bullshit.

He scanned the letter, raising an eyebrow at the credentials.

"You're a little over-qualified for a small city auto shop, don't you think." He stated. She shrugged.

"I'm trained to fix vehicles; I like fixing vehicles and I'm good at it." She replied simply, her eyebrows raising a little, as if challenging him.

"Ten years in the army and all you did is fix vehicles?" Clay replied, humour evident in his voice. She cracked a grin and inclined her head.

"No sir, there was plenty of combat and plenty of nasty shit, but the mechanics was the best part." She replied, a slight shrug at the end.

"You know what, there's an old sportster out there in the garage, it's been sitting there for months, you can fix it, you've got a job Sarge." The old man told her. She pursed her lips and nodded, her smile widening at the familiar title

"I can do that." She replied, walking out without another word.

"I didn't tell her what was wrong." Clay stated, looking to Juice whose gaze had followed her the whole way out.

"I don't think you need to."

Hours later the girl showed back up in the clubhouse, only this time there were several more men and some scantily clad women and all looked up when she entered. Juice had spent the afternoon in the garage with her, talking to her every now and again, somewhat shyly, which she had found endearing, but he had left an hour earlier for "club business". She smiled brightly at him when she saw him and he returned it, admiring how cute she was with grease smeared on her face. In her hand, she held a plastic bag and her eyes left her new friend's and searched out Clay among the faces. She saw him and held it out to him, it was stained black and metal clinked together inside it.

"There's your problem." She told him. He looked between her and the bag and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well damn Sarge, I guess I owe you a job." He told her. She smiled brightly.

"Nice." She responded.

"You got a place to stay?" the man questioned. She nodded in response then spoke again.

"Yeah, hotel just down the way for now, as soon as I have a job they're gonna approve me to rent an apartment." She replied.

"Good, well, welcome to the family Sarge." Juice came over to her with a bright smile lighting up his face and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should come meet the guys." He told her. He introduced her to countless people, some names stuck with her, like Chibs and Tig and Opie, the others she lost after a moment but fought to remember them as they spoke to her, Happy, Bobby and Half-Sack. For some reason, none of them were using her real name, it was all Sarge, then she realized, it was some sort of acceptance, like how they used Juice instead of Juan (like she'd heard Chibs do when jokingly scolding the boy). Juice, he'd stayed at her side the whole, time, making sure she felt safe and comfortable and making sure none of the boys were getting to handsy or saying anything too crude, and she appreciated the hell out of him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_-A reflection of the strange occurrences in which Sarge made her greatest friends-_

"What the fuck?" Chibs demanded, looking down at his bike, kicking at it crankily. Sarge looked up from what she was doing and wandered over.

"'Sup Chibs?" she asked, wiping her hands on a rag.

"This bloody thing." He muttered angrily. She threw her leg over it, in a way that made all the boys watching- and there were several- realise it was something she was familiar with. She tried to turn over the engine and listened with her head cocked slightly to the side. She climbed off and walked back to her toolbox, walking back with a small, heavy hammer in her hands. She knelt down and slammed it against the starter motor of the bike and sat back on it. This time several wolf whistles rung out but she missed the punch Juice landed on Tig's arm. Tig laughed at his younger friend's protectiveness and painfully obvious crush.

"Your girl can ride then?" he questioned. Juice was watching her, with his mouth slightly open, he couldn't deny the attractiveness of a girl on a bike.

"I guess she can." She turned the ignition again and the Dyna roared back to life. She hopped off and clapped her Scottish friend on the back. He smiled at her and picked her up in a hug.

"Thanks lass." He told her, absolutely beaming at her.

"Anytime Chibby." She stated as he set her down. And she meant it.

Winning over Tig was a million times easier than the rest of the boys. The guy just needed a hug and someone to make sure he didn't get the shit beaten out of him when he was alone in public. Which sort of meant not letting him be alone in public. The day she won Tig's affection he was in the grocery store, not far from where she lived. Clearly hungover. She had just dropped her resume in- she was struggling with her payments- meds, bills, rent… food. But Tig was there and she could see by the set of his jaw he was about to snap. Some guy was arguing with an exhausted looking cashier about his expired coupon and Tig just wanted to buy some eggs and bacon, probably hoping some greasy food would cure his headache and his sickened stomach.

"Look asshole, just pay the money, it's not her fault your dumbass couldn't use it before it ran out." He groaned. This was his mistake. The guy was about a foot taller and his shoulder width was probably double that of the sergeant at arms. But then most of his muscle was probably between his ears, because he clearly still wanted to fight Tig, even though he was wearing his kutte. He approached him with the usual stupid grunts of 'you talking to me?' the son dragged his hand down his face and sat his food on the nearest shelf, obviously ready to just kill this idiot so he could go home. Sarge had to intervene. She stepped between the men, her back towards Tig and a hand held up to ward off the other.

"I'm sorry man, just, let it go, he's not feeling so good." She told him, trying on her best smile.

"You best keep a leash on him." He scowled, but his body language had become less imposing.

"Who the fu…" Tig started. Sarge pressed her hand to his chest to hold him back and sent him a look. "I can kick this guy's ass easy." Her friend grunted weakly.

"I know you can Tig. C'mon, I've got food at my house, you can have breakfast with me." She replied gently, leading him from the store. Not before the manager came over to thank her profusely from preventing violence in his store, in fact he was positively gushing. Sarge's face was ten shades of uncomfortable as she lead Tig out.

"You're my hero!" he told her, attempting enthusiasm. Failing though, because he couldn't get past the throbbing in his head. Still, he threw a friendly arm around her shoulder on the walk, and that spoke measures.

Happy showing up at her door at 3am covered in blood was quite a shock, but she ignored the impulse to panic and opened her door wide for him to walk in. He smiled at her as he stepped in, trying to wipe some of the blood off his face with her hand, but instead he just succeeded at smudging it.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked after a moment of somewhat weird silence. He shrugged and grinned cheekily. Then finally told her.

"Tig." Her face showed understanding as she nodded.

"Bathroom is at the end of the hall, put your clothes outside the door, I'll wash and dry them." She told him decisively, yawning half way through. He did as he was told. After he had cleaned off he found a large white shirt with s blue face on it and his boxers where he had left them. He smiled at her thoughtfulness and walked back to the loungeroom, looking for her, but she was still gone.

She made her way back into her apartment about half an hour later, Happy's clothes dry and folded in her arms, only to see him curled up, asleep on her couch. He looked completely unintimidating for the first time since she had met him. She placed his belongings on an arm chair and retrieved a blanket and very gently placed it over him. He didn't stir, it was the restful sleep of the exhausted. She smiled and wandered to her room, curling up under her own covers. When morning came, she awoke to the smell of fresh pancakes and walked into the kitchen. They were still steaming on the plate and Happy was gone, along with his clothes, except the shirt she had given him which was folded, as was the blanket, right where he'd been sleeping. A little note sat by the breakfast, a single word in his strangely elegant script, one word that told her she had a friend in him.

"Thankyou."


	3. Chapter 3

_The moment of selfless heroism that created the point in which the future of Sarge, Juice and the club would pivot on._

"We can give you a better paying job." The man stated with a sly smile, Sarge rolled her eyes.

"I'm good thanks." She replied with a scowl, trying to continue her walk home, she knew shit was going down with SAMCRO and the Mayans, she was trying to avoid it, just like Juice had asked her.

"You don't have to do much, just, tell us what you know and we'll give you a place over at our club, pretty white girl like you? The guys will love it." She glowered at him.

"If I were you I would seriously consider fucking off." She spat. Little did she know, several members of the club that this guy wanted her to rat on were watching, Jax was holding Juice back who wanted to go protect her, but they needed to see if she was loyal. The Mayan hopped of his bike, his friends stayed on theirs. He moved towards her somewhat suggestively and Juice could barely keep a growl escaping his lips.

"Back off." She stated, holding a hand out warningly. The man got closer and she threw her first hit. It landed directly on his nose, blood spraying ever as he screamed curses, most in Spanish. She hit him again knocked him to the ground.

"I'm fluent asshole." The others came at her then, she dropped a shoulder and kicked out at another and before she knew it she was surrounded by sons, defending her, suddenly she felt pain and realised she wasn't the only one who had landed hits and wiped the blood from her lips. When it was over the boys all turned to her, Juice stepped forward and cleared the blood from her face, jaw clenched and eyes cold. Then she noticed one Mayan, his gun aimed for Clay. Not thinking she threw herself in front of the MCs president, taking the shot to her shoulder. This time the crude Spanish was pouring from her lips, combined with all the curses in English and even a few in literal French. Another shot rang out and she saw blood pooling around the man's head and Tig's gun smoking. Chibs was kneeling beside her, she wasn't exactly sure when she'd hit the ground But Clay was holding her up and Juice was assisting the Scotsman.

"I've got an exit wound." He stated, his voice cracking a little, for a second he thought he'd been watching the last moments of the girl he cared about. He shrugged off his kutte and took his shirt off, tearing it to press it against either side of the wound, quickly, the light grey material turned dark with her blood.

"First you try and fight a group of Mayans on your own and then you get shot." He groaned. She smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry Juicey, just doing my job." She replied. He grunted and hauled her up into his arms so that he could carry her. They weren't far from Teller Morrow, she'd be alright.

"Since when was it your job to be the death of me?"

She continued to work in the days after her recovery, much to the distress of every member of the club. Especially if they saw her try to lift anything. Pretty much at all. It was wearing on her, despite the fact it warmed her heart a little when Tig snatched her wrench and took over the job, muttering about her trying to hurt herself or when Juice-who realised it was a bad idea to get between her and what she wanted to do- would check on her and try to pretend he wasn't ridiculously worried and two seconds from throwing her over his shoulder and taking her home. He was also very good at subtly stopping her work by bringing her a drink, or asking advice of basic mechanics, she knew what he was going and tried to be annoyed at him, but it felt nice to have people care for her.

She also noticed that Half-Sack and Lowell were taking in the heavy work like gear boxes and transmissions or anything that meant elevating her arm for too long, but she wouldn't complain about that, mostly because the job that involved that was bleeding break lines, and everyone hated that anyway. It all went smooth until spark plugs became a detriment to her health. After loosening one with a socket, Sarge slipped her hand down the narrow crevice to undo it with her fingers, she was pretty sure she just needed to replace them for the vehicle to run smoothly again, but a jolt of pain stopped her in her tracks as it shot down her arm, a cry leaving her lips involuntarily. Juice was at her side in a second.

"What happened?" he asked gently, looking at where she had been shot for any sign of blood. She shook her head and blinked away they tears that had appeared in tandem with the sudden pain.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just…" frustration grew in her and slowly combined with anger. "I just want to do my job." She finally muttered. Juice put a hand on her uninjured arm for a second before drawing her against his chest in a gentle hug.

"Think about that before you go taking bullets for other people next time, huh?" he joked, she tried to glare at him, but one look at his smile and earnest eyes destroyed the attempt and she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Maybe you guys should stop getting shot at." She uttered quietly. He squeezed her ever so slightly and laughed.

"I guess we all have things to work on."


	4. Chapter 4

_An unfortunate first date that lead to the first moment of change in the canon history of Charming_

Juice didn't miss how tired she was, she came to work five days a week and then seemingly disappeared over the weekend, he would assume she was sleeping but she was always so exhausted, still, she never stopped and she never complained, he supposed that was the soldier in her. And now he knew why. He was lined up at the shopping centre and she was there, running groceries through the register, smiling her sweet, awkward smile and making light conversation about the weather. She hated small talk, he knew that, mostly they worked in silence but when they talked it was about everything, except the weather and anything that was classified as small talk. It was finally his turn and he put on his biggest smile, as she looked up and saw him, she too smiled, and it was her first genuine one of the day.

"Juice, hey." She stated happily.

"Hey Sarge, what're you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh you know, this is how I like spending my spare time." She replied sarcastically. He shook his head but the grin remained.

"Okay, okay, Clay not paying you enough?" he asked.

"Nah, Clay's been good to me… it's not a problem from his end." She answered. Juice frowned worriedly. She cocked her head to the side in what Juice decided to be an adorable fashion. "Don't worry about it Juicey boy." She stated affectionately.

"Too late." He told her with a shrug and a small smirk. She looked down for a moment.

"I'll explain later." She told him.

"Okay, how about I pick you up about six and I'll take you out for a drink." He offered, surprising himself. He'd been trying to figure out how to ask her that since he'd met her months ago and now it was out in the open. She nodded several times before she actually responded.

"I'd love that." She told him. He paid and his receipt printed and she scrawled her address on it. "I'll see you at six Juice." She was blushing, but so was he.

"Yeah, you definitely will."

He arrived at six, like he had promised, knocking on her apartment door, but no one answered. He frowned as he knocked again, but still nothing. His jaw clenched in disappointment, as he turned to walk away he saw her walking towards him in jeans and a tank top, her face miserable. She looked up and saw him and tried to smile, but he could see she was close to tears. He reached out and cupped her face before drawing her against his chest in a tight hug. Without realising what he was doing he pressed a kiss to her temple and opened her door. A sob escaped her but she tried to cover it up with an awkward laugh.

"Sorry Juice, this probably isn't what you expected." She croaked out.

"Well, I always thought our first date would be, well, you wouldn't be crying, but I'm not perfect so I'd have to have a contingency." She laughed but it was a little watery.

"I ruined our first date?" she asked, he rested a palm on her cheek.

"Plan B sweetheart. You got any bottles?" she nodded and motioned to the cupboard above her fridge.

"Damn, you've got good taste in cheap ass alcohol." He told her, receiving the first real laugh he'd heard all day. Then he got on his phone and ordered pizza. He made himself comfy on her couch and held out an arm. She sat beside him and huddled into his side. She wasn't normally big on touching, but she needed it at the moment. He unstopped the bottle and handed it to her, she took a long skull then handed it back to him.

"What happened?" he asked her softly after a moment.

"I'm getting kicked out." She told him. He turned to look at her.

"Of here?" he demanded. She nodded.

"I can't afford it, not since my land lord upped the rent by a hundred and fifty, I can't afford the bills, the rent and food." Juice stared at her.

"That explains the awful booze." He finally said, she laughed again and wiped her watery eyes. "You've been handling this yourself? You know you can come to me, by now you gotta know that." He told her, this time seriously.

"Yeah Juice, it's just, for years, it's been me looking out for me, and an entire platoon, I'm not used to people caring for me." She told him, playing with his hand.

"You got me now, hell, you got the rest of the boys, but you always, always have me, no matter what." He told her.

"You're too good to me." She told him.

"I think there's something I can do, I can't make any promises, except that I'm not leaving you out in the cold." She pressed her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her and stroked her back, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She lifted her head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, her face bright red, before she buried her face back against his chest, rumbling with his laughter. He tilted up her chin and smiled at her.

"That is a lot more how I hoped our first date would go." He told her, kissing her again, then several more times after that, but he made sure it didn't get any more heated, she was upset and vulnerable and he wasn't going to take advantage of that. There was a knock at the door and he removed himself from her and came back with the food he'd ordered. She moved over, a shy smile on her face as she looked back at him. His face was slightly red as he held out the open box to her. She took a slice and leant against him as he sat back down.

"I like you a lot." She told him in a whisper. Then put her face in her free hand. "Oh god, I sound like I'm twelve damn years old." She groaned, but he laughed anyway, pulling her in again for another kiss.

"I like you too, Louey." He chuckled. She shoved him and took a bite of pizza then a swig of the cheap scotch and handed it off to Juice. "Hey, should I straight up ask you to be my girlfriend or should I pass a note or something.

"You're an asshole." She told him, but the expression on her face said otherwise. "But you're my asshole." She told him with a meaningful inclination of her head, brown hair falling across her face. He flicked it to the side and smirked cheekily at her. She felt somewhat whole in his arms and traced his tattoos with her fingers. He shivered against her touch and laid down, pulling her on top of him, his hand running through her hair. A few minuted later he realised she'd fallen to sleep. He let his head fall back against the arm of the chair, a smile on his face, satisfied, it was weird, he normally didn't stay the night if he hadn't slept with a girl, yet, here he was, and he was happier in this moment than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_A brief realization of family and safety_

Sarge woke up that morning to find her bed was harder then she remembered and moving. She frowned and opened her eyes, realising she had fallen asleep with her head-on Juice's solid chest. She smiled at how sweet he looked, eyes shut and mouth slightly open. Then she noticed the time.

"Shit." She groaned. He opened his eyes and smiled, blinking sleepily at her.

"Okay, not the warmest reception I've ever had." He stated.

"Not you Juice." She told him, kissing him and climbing off him. "Definitely not you." She added. "I'm so late for work, god they're gonna fire me, shit." Juice grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Don't worry about it gorgeous, I've got you." He told her. "I promised, remember." She nodded and took his face in her hands, kissing him steadily.

"Hey, you never told me why your landlord upped the rent. I have to decide whether it's worth kicking his ass for, which it probably is because well, it made my girl cry." He muttered, only half playing. She sighed, running her fingers down his face. He closed his eyes and smiled, loving the feeling of her touch.

"Cause of the club." She finally stated. He opened his eyes with a frown. "He said it was for collateral." She added.

"Collateral?" he asked. She nodded, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, said hanging around you guys was a bad thing and if it was gonna get bought home, well, at least when it was done he'd be able to pay for it." Juice's jaw clenched and he looked away from her, knowing deep down that was a little true. She turned his face back towards her and kissed him passionately.

"Don't." she told him. Tapping the side of his head with a single finger. 'Don't get stuck in there Juicey. I'm not as fragile as I look, I spent ten years in the army and seven of them were overseas getting shot at. This is… tame, and I've got you, someone who won't leave me out in the cold." She replied quietly, echoing his sentiment from the night before. His smile was back, but it was thoughtful and this kiss he gave her was slow, sweet and soft.

"You should start packing, don't worry, I know a place, I mean, if you don't especially mind me being there." He told her after the least heated, but best make-out session he'd ever had. She laughed, her face a little red, and god he adored that.

"I couldn't imagine anywhere I'd rather be."

Juice walked into the club house, most of his brothers were already hanging around, he approached Clay, worry evident on his face and the joking immediately ceased.

"Pres, can we talk? It's important." He stated. Clay waved his hand and everyone who wasn't a son left, Juice knew he'd probably be proposing this to all the guys but he blushed a little, realising they'd have a few jokes to crack when he was done.

"It's about Sarge." He told them.

"Is she alright?" Chibs all but demanded. Juice shrugged.

"She's sorta in trouble, she has been for a while. She just didn't want any of us to know, I think she was a little scared we'd think less of her if she asked for help." He told them, biting his lip after for a moment.

"She's in the family." Clay stated, "We're here for her if she needs us." Juice nodded.

"Yeah, but, in a way, we caused her problem." He responded.

"What's that supposed to mean? We all love that kid." Tig replied, seemingly a little hurt.

"Yeah, and she loves us, that's the problem." Juice stated, a little frustrated. "He landlord upped her rent a hundred and fifty bucks because of her association with us, in case of… collateral, as he put it. She's been working another job but she can't afford to live. She got behind on the rent and now she's been kicked out. You guys can't tell me you haven't noticed how damn tired she's been. Last night was the first time she's had more than five hours." He dragged his hand over his mouth and looked at each of the boys who all nodded. She was their friend, of course they'd seen it. "I'm not asking for much, I just want permission for her to stay here for a while, she doesn't need her own, she can stay with me. She doesn't want pity or charity, but all she's done is care about us…" he had a whole speech planned, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Okay, sure. No problem." Clay responded, Juice's eyes widened, then he slumped in relief.

"Thanks Pres."

"Okay, but how do you know she got a full night's rest last night?" Jax asked cheekily. The hacker rolled his eyes.

"I was with her, no sex involved, I don't know if any of you are familiar with the term _relationship…"_ he shot back.

"You treat that one good lad. Yeah?" Chibs added. Juice smiled.

"Of course." The younger man responded softly.

"No sex involved? She was probably relieved." Tig added decisively. Juice rolled his eyes.

"Asshole."


	6. Chapter 6

_Home_

There was a knock on Sarge's door and she looked up from what she was doing, she knew it wasn't any of the boys, none of them would knock. She grabbed a knife and shoved it down the waistband of her jeans and opened the door, somewhat shocked to see her manager from the grocery store.

"Hey man, uh look, I'm so sorry about this morning, I slept through the alarm. I meant to call, but I had to pack." She started, actually feeling a little bad, though she didn't like the guy, he was constantly trying to talk to her and ask her out but she always denied him, he was creepy, but nothing she couldn't handle. In fact, the thing she was most worried about was how he knew where she lived.

"It's okay, it's just, you never miss a shift and you didn't pick up when and I know that biker guy asked you out and I wanted to see that he hadn't done anything…" he began. Making hand motions that made his meaning clear. Her jaw clenched, he tried to come in but she bared his way.

"His name is Juice and he's my boyfriend." She replied tightly. He looked slightly disappointed, but then his face cleared.

"Oh, I was going to ask you to dinner." He told her.

"Sorry man, biker boyfriend, I don't think he'd appreciate that." She all but growled. He stood resolute in the door.

"I can give you more shifts if you want to get out of Teller-Morrow, I can't in good conscience leave you there with all those… those…"

"Kind-hearted, good men?" she finished, eyes narrowed.

"Felons and creeps." He corrected. Her fist was clenched at this point.

"Consider me not kicking your ass my two weeks' notice." She snarled threateningly, not noticing Juice walking up, a grin on his face as he heard her words.

"I care about you Louey, you're new around here, they're nothing but criminals and low-life's." she rolled her eyes and bought a hand up to her mouth.

"You have all of about three seconds to fuck off. And the name's Sarge, and I'm with the sons."

"I'm in love with you!" the man stated desperately. Juice realised that shit was about to go south, and by south. He realised his girl was about to drop whoever this guy was to the ground.

"Hey gorgeous, why don't you let me take the trash out?" he asked sweetly. The anger drained from her face at the sight of him.

"See, a gentleman." She muttered to the clerk. "If I were you, I'd haul ass before the big scary… ah yes… creep of a felon… decides how he wants to deal with you. I'd also hope he hands you off to the whole club, because I wouldn't want to see what he does to the guy upsetting his girl." He stumbled backwards and hightailed it away, leaving Sarge looking at a very cheerful Juice.

"I'm gone for thirty minutes and guys are already here professing their love for you? I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He stated cutely, then got serious. "But for real, is he bothering you, because I can handle him." His girlfriend grabbed him by the kutte and pulled him to her, giving him a long kiss that he happily reciprocated. "I have good news, assuming you don't mind sleeping in the same bed as me every night." He told her, slightly out of breath.

"I think I could live with that." She replied.

"I got permission for you to stay in the dorms with me. It's not fancy, it's not that big, in fact…"

"It's perfect." She interrupted.


	7. Chapter 7

_A not so unfortunate slip of the tongue and an unconscious man-child (and apology from the author for not uploading this earlier)_

She normally hated carnivals, dim lighting, creepy carnies, the bad games that she just knew were impossible to win, but somehow, with the sons, it was fun as hell. Juice was holding her hand, fingers tangled between hers and they were walking somewhat behind the other guys, who'd turn around and tease them mercilessly every now and again.

"You gonna go and win your girl a big stuffed toy."

"Nah, why bother, he's a giant teddy bear." That was Tig.

"He's also the only one of you with an actual girlfriend." Sarge shot back. Tig chuckled and threw and arm around her.

"Well, yeah, but we could change that, you and me." Juice tensed slightly but she just shoved away her friend.

"Not in your wildest dreams Tiggy." She told him, leaning against Juice.

"Oh you'd be surprised." He replied jokingly.

"Well you can keep those fantasies to yourself, she's not going anywhere." The younger man growled.

"Ah relax Juicey boy, I wouldn't dream of getting between the nerd squad." Tig laughed. Chibs came up behind them and threw on arm around Sarge and another around Juice.

"Ah yes, the dream team, the two cutest kids on the block." He crooned lovingly, rubbing Juice's head.

"Cute my ass." The hacker grumbled. Sarge laughed and pretended to take note of said behind.

"And a cute ass." Chibs rolled his eyes and released them, letting Juice pull her close and kiss her.

"I want to help." She told the boys as they prepared to roll out to find whoever it was that hurt the little girl. Clay looked at her with raised eyebrows and the rest of the boys looked between each other.

"I don't know Sarge." The older man replied, shocking the other sons when he smiled at her, they of course, weren't aware of some of the discussions he'd had with Jax and Gemma about the ex-army sergeant. "You think you can handle it?" she cracked a smile.

"I think so boss." She replied, they all knew she could, she was a little firecracker. Clay nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, you stick by Chibs." He stated in agreement. She nodded.

"Only time I'm happy to baby sit." The Scottish man stated, squeezing her shoulder affectionately, handing her a nine. She thanked him with a nod. Chibs had become like a father to her since she arrived and he held real, genuine affection for her. She stowed her gun and followed them out.

"Hey, where's Juice?" she asked, looking around.

"No idea darling, he'll show up." Chibs replied. She pushed worry to the back of her mind and walked out, following her family close. They parked their bikes and hiked towards a homestead, as promised she stayed by Chibs, and Tig stayed on her other side, he had a lot of talk but she was his family. A bunch of guards ran for them, she dropped her shoulder to the first one she saw and he hit the ground with a thud. The next one got hit but the butt of her nine and then an elbow to the chest and a nice clean uppercut. They stormed the house a moment after into… bible study.

'Shit." She groaned, recognising it to be some sort of anonymous meeting. She and the boys left, they were singing kumbaya and she was shaking her head, actively not joining in, but still smiling anyway.

They arrived back at the clubhouse, Sarge headed for the garage but Chibs' arm thrown around her shoulder stopped her and he led her after the brothers. She heard Tig laughing and they followed the sound to see Juice unconscious on the ground. She rolled her eyes.

"What a dumbass." Tig laughed. The girl dropped beside him and poked his cheek, she vaguely heard Clay say he wanted something real special for Juice. He didn't stir at her touch and the others immediately got to work. They removed his clothes and Sarge blushed a little, but she couldn't quite ignore exactly how toned his body was, but the work they did on him was quite hilarious. She pressed kiss to her man's head and let the boys go dump him somewhere.

"Please avoid playgrounds! I want to have a family one day and him not being allowed within fifty yards of kids will make that difficult." Chibs looked up at her with a smile.

"With this little guy? I look forward to the day." He stated. She rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Can I go to work now Chibby or...?" she questioned. He nodded.

"You with us if anything else happens?" he asked, she nodded and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll be there, make sure he realizes he's an idiot when he wakes up." She practically ordered.

"Will do lassie."

Watching Clay cut off a man's balls was not how she saw this night going. Not even a little, however, the look on Jax's face was exactly what she expected from him. She grabbed his arm and he shot her a look, seemingly just remembering she was here. She'd become like a baby sister to him and he knew he'd be having a talk to Clay sooner rather than later.

"Sorry you had to see that." He told her. She shrugged.

"I've seen a lot worse." She replied. "You good?" he nodded.

"You don't really talk about your army days a lot. And this seemed, well, a little personal… did someone… did someone hurt you?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, last guy who tried to touch me without my direct permission is missing three teeth and rotting in military prison. But a girl in my platoon, she wasn't as lucky and I couldn't protect her. And the old days… I don't talk about it much because some things happened that aren't worth remembering. I prefer the here and the now, with you boys and Juice, it's better and it's easier." Jax pulled her into a hug.

"We love you kid." He told her, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I should go. Sun comes up soon, I'm gonna go wait for Juice to wake his ass up, I might kill him but I don't want him slapped with a charge for wandering around nothing but some makeshift nappy before I do." Jax laughed and nodded.

"Yeah kid, take his bike, meet him, I hear he's out front of the cop station." he replied. She rolled her eyes but smiled a little.

"Thanks brother." She stated as she walked away. Jax walked over to his step-father as he watched her go.

"I think we need to bring the idea to the club. It's time."


	8. Chapter 8

_More Man Child, whoops and quiet moments_

The deputy kicked her boy into consciousness, he looked around, his trade mark dopey grin lighting up his face as he said something to the other man and walked away. Sarge turned on the bike and parked it next to him. He looked over at her and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. She held him back with a finger.

"Taking something Tig gave you? Really? Aren't you the smart one?" she asked. He grinned guiltily at her. She sighed heavily. "I could kill you, but you're so damn cute." She grunted pressing her lips to his, he smiled into it, then noticed a gash on her face, it had occurred in the Carnival fight and she'd forgotten about it. He ran his thumb over it.

"What happened? Did someone do this to you? I swear I'll kill them." He growled. She smiled broadly at him and took a rag from his pocket to clear the blood from his chest.

"Did they staple that to you?" she asked, because she clearly remembered duct tape.

"Don't evade the question. Was it that creep from the store? I'll tear his fuckin' arms off." He growled.

"Don't you evade the question either. And no, it wasn't him. I got in a fight last night." He went to say something else but she held her hand up to stop him. "I was with the boys, I helped them deal with something, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." She added to reassure him. He calmed down visibly, still she climbed off the bike and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling lovingly and kissed him. She knew he'd be alright now. He gave her a small smile and trailed his fingers down her face.

"Come one Juicey, let's go home." She told him softly.

"You riding?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Jax old me to take your bike, but, I'd rather admire the view, so, take us home love." He hoped on with a shake of his head.

"Hey gorgeous?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I wearing underwear?" he questioned. She laughed and nodded. "Good." He took off the nappy and threw it to the ground, leaving her blushing harder than before. He smirked at her. "Better view?" she shrugged then nodded shyly.

"Hold on baby." He told her as he hopped on the bike. She put her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. They must have made quite a pair, a practically naked biker and his girl headed back to Samcro. They hopped of the bike when they arrived and he drew her into another kiss. He walked straight out to his dorm and Sarge approached Tig.

"Staples? Really?" she asked, fighting a smile.

"Well I couldn't do it while you were here, you'd never approve of me messing up his pectoral area." He replied motioning over his own chest. She rolled her eyes and crashed on the couch between Half-Sac and Bobby.

"Your boy alright?" Chibs asked with a smirk. She nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine, but that thing I said to you last night…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, all good lass, you tell him when the time is right." She smiled gratefully, an expression that only grew when Juice walked out, wearing jeans and a pleasantly tight white t-shirt and was pulling on his kutte.

"So… my girl went out with you boys on some sort of run last night?" he asked casually, but she could see the glint in his eyes.

"Aye, and she was a real hard ass, damn near toughest member in this family." Chibs replied, the boys cheered in agreement. She blushed and pulled Juice down between her and Bobby then let him pull her into his lap. All his anger melted away as he realised she was never in any real danger, his brothers would never let her get hurt. She was family. He kissed he neck and put his arms around her waist. Clay walked in a moment later, followed by Jax who smiled, watching Juice and Sarge interact with each other, almost as if they'd been together for years.

"Good, you're all here. We've talked something through. It was Jax's idea, but we want all of you to vote on this." The girl climbed from Juice's lap. "No kid, you stay." Clay said, raising his hand. She looked at him curiously before sitting back on Juice, one leg tucked under her and the other falling down beside his and his hands pressed to her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"We want to put you on as a prospect, you've proven yourself but we've got to go through the paces. We want all the boys' opinions, and if you want this and we need to know how your boy feels about this too." Her jaw was slack as she looked around.

"Me?" she squeaked. Clay gave a look that told her all measure of things.

"Hell yes." Chibs stated echoed quickly by Tig then everyone else in the room, except Juice. Everyone looked at him.

"Lad?' Chibs asked.

"It's up to her, but uh," he spoke to her now "You would look pretty hot in a kutte." She was still speechless but she smiled at him and her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Okay." She whispered as she nodded. The boys all cheered with excitement and she was pulled into hugs all around, then she felt leather shoved into her hands and looked down at a the kutte in her hands.

"Clay, this isn't a prospect kutte." She shrugged.

"Whoops." He replied with a shrug. "Welcome to the family baby girl." Juice came up behind her and helped her into the leather vest and ran his hands down her arms.

"One other thing." He whispered. She looked at him curiously. "It involves a tattoo." She knew what that meant and nodded, lifting her so her legs could wrap around his waist and carried her to a side room where Happy was waiting and put her onto the chair.

"This isn't your first is it darling?" he asked her in his rough voice. She shook her head, she had several others all over her body.

"She needs two." Juice told him. Happy raised an eyebrow and offered a nod in way of congratulations. Hours passed, Juice asleep in a chair beside her and a comfortable silence filling the room except for the familiar buzz of the tattoo gun. He did the reaper first up her ribs, she barely made a sound until the shading started then grunted occasionally, each time Happy would give a short chuckle. Her new brothers- even Half-Sack came in intermittently, to check up on her. There was not bitterness in the prospect, she had always treated him with kindness and respect and he couldn't hold anything against her. Hap did her crow next, he thought about asking her what name to put at its feet, but he decided on Juice, instead of Juan, that's what the club called him and she was his old lady now. It was beautiful work, he thought less then humbly. He noticed she had fallen asleep and smiled.

"Wish I could sleep like that." He heard Chibs say.

"Like Sarge or Juice?" he responded quietly as he finished up and covered the new ink.

"Both." The Scott replied


	9. Chapter 9

_Love, bullets and the author just letting you know she isn't spelling random words wrong over and over, she's_ _ **Australian**_

She had her own seat at the table next to Juice, and every time he looked in her direction he'd grin, it was dopey but it was sweet as hell. She was going to head to Nevada with them, she'd found an old soft tail and started fixing it up, it was gonna be her maiden ride on it. A blue reaper already adorned its shiny black fuel tank and the boys had gifted her a new leather seat as their gift to her for joining the club. On the opposite side of the tank "Sarge" was written in neat cursive script, matching blue. She loved it so much, and Juice loved her on it. One of the boys, she had a suspicion that it had been Happy, on Chibs' request had left her a helmet, matte black, except for the blue marking on the top that matched the tattoos on Juice's head. She'd been a blushing mess when she'd gotten it and Juice loved it. There had never been an inter-son relationship, so no one really knew how to treat it, but it seemed right. Her kutte had a patch, one that had been created especially for her, ' _Lady of Mayhem'._ The boys were all so proud, and now she was headed for the Patch over in the company of her family.

The members of the Devil's crew were more than a little surprised to see a woman among the sons. She stood tall next to Chibs, the same expression she'd worn the day she'd met Juice and the others. Juice called it her "Scary Sergeant Glare" he also said that it was sexy in an intimidating way. A few of the men shot less than pure intentioned looks towards her, she was uncomfortable, but at this point she was just looking forward to Juice showing up after taking the semi, hell she'd be happy to have Tig around if just for a little comic relief. Chibs appeared beside her and threw and arm around her shoulder, introducing her to a bunch of guys whose names she was certain she wouldn't remember and he thrust a drink into her hands. He was already pretty drunk and cracking jokes but he was doing a good job of making her feel safe. She downed the drink and soon Jax had handed her another one and after that Clay and Bobby, so on and so forth. By the time she was pleasantly buzzed she was ready to sleep and Happy was escorting her to one of the back rooms.

"Sleep in here baby girl, I'll make sure everyone stays away." He told he affectionately, kissing her on the top of the head in a very brotherly way. She smiled at him and patted him on the arm before curling up under the covers. He locked the door sending a dangerous look to the people walking towards it and watched pleased as they retreated in the other direction. His little sister needed rest.

The next morning Sarge was up and making coffee for the large number of unconscious people laid out everywhere, mostly to give her something to do while she waited for Juice. Two Crow Eaters were up and about, the blonde one Jax had picked up on the border and her friend. Sarge smiled at them politely and went to say good morning when the door opened and two of her favorite people walked in. A smile spread across her entire face as she headed for Juice, only to be intercepted by Tig who lifted her up into a tight hug.

"Well hello beautiful! Is that smile for me?" he asked, in a sickly-sweet tone. She punched him lightly.

"Put me down dork, I want to go see Juicy boy." He attempted to look wounded but failed. She kissed his cheek and then threw her arms around Juice, kissing him happily. He responded, smiling into the kiss, his hands on her waist.

"Hey gorgeous." He murmured, his voice low.

"Guys, you've only been separated a night." Tig groaned as he downed a drink.

"Yeah, and I spent all night with your sorry miserable, Doberman ravaged ass, I missed my girl."

"Doberman ravaged?" she asked, in slight horror.

"I told your boyfriend to drug a dog and he gave it meth." Tig replied as way of explanation. Sarge stared between them and then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Tiggy," she started hiccupping and then laughing some more, Juice was smirking, he'd never seen her laugh so hard.

"You are one sick son of a bitch." Tig muttered. She hugged him and apologized again.

"How was your night? It looks like there was quite a party." Tig stated enviously.

"Yeah, for some reason all the guys were hell bent on getting me shit faced." The girl replied. "Happy saved me, found me a bed and chased everyone away." She told them, Juice frowned slightly, but it went away when she dragged him to sit with her and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Juice." She told him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly.

"I love you too darlin'." He replied. The others made their way out steadily. Happy found his way over to his friend and sat beside her.

"How's your head?" he asked in his familiar raspy voice.

"I'm fine Hap, I didn't get completely wasted like you did." She told him, getting off Juice and walking to get the boys coffees, the took them gratefully and she finally made her way back to Juice, who'd watched her very move with a smile. She passed one of the coffees to Hap then went back to sitting on Juice. He smiled into her hair and held her tightly. Then Jax called in and everything went to shit. They armed themselves and Chibs and Juice stood either side of the newest son.

"Try not to get shot this time." Juice told her, grabbing her hand tightly for a moment and pressing his mouth to her knuckles. She nodded.

"Same to you love." She came in from the side, shooting at the Mayans with a semi-automatic 9mm. Shouting and gunfire rang out across the open plain, men dropped left and right, some were sons, but mostly they were Mayan, the rival gang was badly outnumbered, thanks to the patch over. They were quick to draw back when the realised they were dramatically outnumbered. Sarge felt a sting on her arm and looked down, noticing the spray of blood across her arm. And pulled her sleeve from her skin. The bullet had only skimmed her arm, taking out about a centimetre deep of flesh about four centimetres in length. She shrugged and went about checking her boys. They were all unwounded and excited to have won the battle, even if it was a short one. Chibs was the first one to her, cutting away her sleeve and pressing a gauze to it.

"I thought your boy told you not to get shot." The Scott grunted crankily.

"It's just a graze pops." She responded jokingly. His expression went from annoyed to a bright grin in seconds at the sound of the affectionate nickname.

"You get shot? I specifically asked you not to get shot." Juice groaned, coming up beside her and grasped her wrists gently and let his hands slide down into hers. She grinned and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Tig stated as he walked by.

"You're just disgusting." Juice shot back, drawing Sarge closer, her arms hung loosely around his waist.

"So is she a son or is she a sweet butt?" one of the new boys asked stupidly and instantly multiple guns were pointed at him, Juice's hand was pressed to her hip and the other had his nine pointing directly at the man's head, Chibs, Tig, Happy, Jax, Bobby and Clay all matching his movement exactly.

"You might want to watch yourself." Juice growled, his voice deeper than usual. Sarge sighed, despite the fact his tone gave her tingles, she could handle herself.

"I'm a son sweetheart, but I'm Juice's girl, and I'm going to ask him, and the rest of the boys, if they wouldn't mind putting down their guns, and letting that comment slide just once, there's no need to be shooting at our brothers." She said the last bit to her boys and they all nodded, letting their guns drop to their sides. Juice looked down at his hand and realized it was covered in her blood and groaned dramatically.

"You do this so I'll take my shirt off, don't you." She laughed and pulled a rag from her back pocket where she always kept one and let him tie it around the graze, just so he'd have a little piece of mind.

"Keep it on till we get home." She replied with a wink. His eyes widened and as did his smile, realizing what she was saying. But the chance never came, Clay ordered him to stay in Nevada. She gave him a lingering kiss, a promise of more to come. Her gaze flicked briefly to the crow eaters and he chuckled.

"You've got nothing to worry about, I'm yours, screw what happens on a run stays on a run, I think I can hang on a little longer for my girl." He told her with a wink.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cuteness, fluff, flame, fireworks and a promise that Sarge will beat the shit out of someone soon_

Sarge was never good at customer service, but she was trying, for Gemma. Most of the boys were around, except Juice of course, she missed him, but she was trying to keep busy, she loved him and life was better when he was around but she couldn't let herself be dependent on him, but she was grateful when she and the others were called back to the club house, she was introduced to a guy named Kyle, who was apparently the reason Opie had landed himself in prison which meant she didn't like him one bit.

"I heard you got shot again." Ope stated, coming up beside her.

"You been talking to Juice? I got grazed." she replied with a chuckle.

"That's still getting' shot. Juice is gonna go mental if it happens again." Her friend told her. She rolled her eyes but didn't stop smiling and reached up to ruffle his hair.

"This Kyle guy, you good with having him around?" she asked with slight concern. Opie nodded.

"Everything's good, but hey, I better go, Gem's gonna murder me if I don't get to the fireworks on time." He told her.

"Yeah man, one of us needs to be off the shitlist." Hey walked away and his spot was filled a moment later by the guy she'd been talking about just moments before.

"Hi there gorgeous, not often you see a pretty lady in a kutte." She glared at him and downed her shot, leaving her seat to go talk to someone she didn't want to hit. She picked up two pool cues and threw one to Tig.

"Come one Trager, I need to kick your ass today one way or another. He rolled his eyes but took up her challenge, but they never got to finish the game before they were all out in the garage. Sarge was lucky, she'd smelt burning flesh before, she stood by Half-Sack, she knew he'd seen shit like this on his deployment to and she knew he was probably having bad memories as well. She put an arm around his shoulder and she could see the appreciation on his face. She and him weren't especially close, but right now, they were just two soldiers, facing down brutal reminders together.

She was servicing a shitty old Mazda when Juice showed up, she was a little disgruntled to see a croweater with him but the look on Half-Sack's face when he saw the girl made all her insecurities fade away as she ran to Juice. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and laughed lightly before she kissed him. She heard Clay say something vaguely aggressive towards him and shot him a look, effectively silencing him.

"Damn, I thought only Gemma could do that." Juice told her.

"He owes me." She grunted, pressing several kisses to his lips, which he eagerly returned before letting her feet touch the ground. He put a gentle hand to her cheek where she now wore a scar from her encounter with the carnies weeks before and smiled softly at her, his eyes were full of gentle warmth and right then, she knew she was ready.

She traced her finger lightly across the tattoos on Juice's bare, sweat soaked chest and smiled. His arm was wrapped around her as he watched her, his expression matched hers. He lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. She leant up and pressed her lips to his lovingly and slowly.

"Thank you Juan." She whispered. He'd been so gentle and slow with her, always soft and tender. He chuckled slightly, she only called him that in their quietest moments.

"You don't need to say thank you. Ever. I'd kick my own ass if I hurt you." He told her, pulling her on top of him so he could see her face better.

"I feel safe with you, 'specially when we're this close." He smiled.

"Is it something about me being shirtless or?" he questioned.

'You have nice arms." She replied, giggling slightly and burying her face in his neck, slightly embarrassed by the noise. He lifted his free arm and flexed it.

"You think so?" She swatted his chest lightly.

"You're an ass." She told him.

"You like my ass." She groaned, knowing she was never gonna win this.

"I need to shower and get to work." She sighed even though she clearly didn't want to.

"No." he whined, holding her tighter. She laughed and kissed him.

"You could join me." She told him, raising her eyebrows, but it was innocent, neither one of them wanted to leave each other just yet.


	11. Chapter 11 BUT I FIXED THE SHITTY FORMAT

_Pain, a long day and warm arms. Also an apology for such short chapters but also a thank you, I didn't know so many people would like this and you are all so sweet!_

Juice passed the little bag of crystal to Sarge, who was scowling, showing her how she could tell who the supplier was.

"That way, you know who to shoot." He told her. She nodded and passed it off to Chibs to get rid of.

"Kid, I need you to hold down the garage today, can you manage that?" Clay asked her. She nodded and offered him a smile before she kissed Juice on the cheek and headed out. She spent the whole day working non-stop, of course on the day when they were busy she had none of the boys backing her up, not even the prospect and Lowell was in "Samcro Rehab" whatever that meant. She'd done all three services pretty quick but she had a screwed transmission, a broken sump and some sort of steering problem she hadn't even had the chance to diagnose yet and some pissed of lady with a terios had already called her yelling about the rattle in her car still being there. She dragged her hands down her face and very suddenly the boys were everywhere, blood and screaming. Just another day in the life of the sons. She sighed and kept working, she needed to get this done. Sack walked in a moment later and she smiled at him and directed him to the car with the steering problem.

"I think the column might be mis-aligned." She told him. As it grew dark she finished up what she was working on and headed inside, and to her shock, saw Juice's hand up a man's ass. She raised her eyebrows and his smile was easily the most uncomfortable she'd ever seen on his face. She nodded, too tired to do much. She walked over and kissed him before heading to bed.

"I'll see you when I see you." She told him. "Love you."

"Yeah, I love you too darling." She replied, not able to move much. She put a hand on his cheek momentarily and headed the bed.

She woke up some time later to arms wrapping around her. She smiled, and turned her head to look at him.

"Done with your Irish boy then?" she asked. He groaned and placed a few soft kisses up her neck.

"Shut up." He muttered, she just laughed and snuggled closer to him.

/

"I know a good military lawyer, and he owes me a favour." Sarge told Clay across the table. The president nodded a thank you.

"That'd be great Sarge." He replied, running a hand through his hair. "Can you get on that?" she nodded, happy to do anything to help Bobby, and Opie if it came down to it. Juice's hand was resting on her thigh but he seemed worried. She put her hand over his and squeezed. He gave her a small smile and that made things seem a little better.

/

The guilt that flowed from Tig told her enough. She was pissed, but he wasn't handling what he'd done. She found him sitting in the back of the garage, staring at the wall and went to sit beside him. She bumped her shoulder against his and he finally looked at her and she could see the tears in his eyes. She threw an arm around his shoulder and drew him into a hug, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I didn't know." He choked out. She nodded and kissed the top of his head.

"What's done is done Tiggy." She told him softly. There was no point saying that it was okay or that it would be, it wasn't, but he was her brother. He gripped her kutte and a sob escaped him. She wrapped both arms around him even tighter, shushing him quietly. Juice who had come looking for her noticed the seen and offered a small smile to her. She returned it and he nodded, turning and walking out, knowing there was nothing he could do for Tig that his girl couldn't in a much gentler fashion.

"I couldn't look at him and shoot him so I thought… but it wasn't him." He choked out. She hushed him quietly, running her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"I lost my old lady and now…" he couldn't finish the sentence. She held him a little tighter and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"C'mon Tigger. Stop thinking on it. You should go shower and then you should go to bed and try and get some sleep. You look like shit." She added the last bit in a lighter tone and he managed a smile.

"Yeah, yeah asshole." He replied, dragging a hand across his eyes. She ruffled his hair tenderly then shoved him towards the club house. "And you should get to your boy before he accuses me of having nefarious intentions." She walked with him towards the dorms in companionable silence, linking her arm through his when she heard a little sniffle from him.

"Get yourself together sweetie, yeah?" she stated quietly.

"I'm good doll." He responded as they parted ways. Juice was already in bed when she found her way to their room, pulling off her clothes she put on one of his shirts and curled up with her head on his chest. He put down the comic he was reading and put his arms around her.

"Tig alright?" he asked. She nodded and yawned.

"He will be, he's just dealing with some shit." She answered. He nodded and stroked a hand down her back before rolling over so they were facing each other. They fell asleep like that.


	12. Chapter 12

_A filler because I've been at work all day, mostly some cute fluffy shit. Also the bad formatting from Chapter 11 has been fixed._

She wasn't gonna lie, her favourite part of testing the guns the Irish supplied them was watching just how gorgeous Juice looked. She did of course enjoy gratuitously shooting at things, it really blew off some steam. She emptied her clip, giving her a chance to watch him for a moment. He stopped firing and caught her gaze, a cheeky smile on his face. As the boys shot at the prospect she gripped his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He responded with a smirk and a joking flex.

"Shut up." She groaned, causing him to laugh. Chibs separated them by throwing an arm around both their necks.

"C'mon my kids, stop flirting for five minutes." He stated, not without affection.

"My girl was just enjoying the gun show." Juice joked back, a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the grin off her face. Chibs was laughing loudly, clearly in a good mood, then squeezed the hacker's bicep.

"What these little things?" Tig stood in front of them.

"If she likes those," he started, lifting both arms up in a flex "She'll love these." Sarge stepped forward and shoved him lightly. Before grabbing him in a rough hug.

"Sorry Tiggy, my boy wins." She told him, heading to the warehouse with the group. Tig put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"You tryna break my heart darlin'?" he demanded.

"Sorry Tig, she's made it clear that uh, these beauties," Juice's rough accent broke in, pulling her to his chest from behind and nodding at his own arms, "are her favourite." She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his knuckles sweetly. If they didn't know her, they would have thought she was just another sweet girl smitten with a biker boy.

/

The boys were very excited to be in the porn business, at least Juice had the good sense to pretend it was because of the major increase in funds it would provide, but when Sarge saw his face light up when he realised he could even further increase them she felt both pride and love swell up in equal measure. She knew all he wanted was to feel needed and the boyish delight in being able to help his brothers was ridiculously endearing. She needed him. She felt considerably less safe and happy when he wasn't around and life just seemed messier without him, and the world less kind. So, she voted yay. Finally, a legitimate business venture. THe guys were a little shocked at her affirmative, she just shrugged at their suprised gazes and sat back in her seat, vaguely amused.

/

Her head was in her hand and her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. She had been dragged in on protection squad with Juice and Chibs and throughout the whole situation she had been trying to avoid bursting out into laughter but the "big finish" had done it and so had Juice and Chibs standing to give applause. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood. The women glared at her, but she didn't notice. Juice pulled her to his side with a hand around her waist and kissed her temple, laughing a little with her. He was just glad to see that she wasn't mad about being here. One of the girls sent him a flirtatious wink. He offered an awkward little wave and looked to his girl, who now stood with a fierce glint in her eyes, staring down the other woman, who was quick to crumble and turn away. Juice looked at her, somewhat amazed. There was a defensive look to her, a fire in her bright eyes.

"Jesus Sarge, you're terrifying when you're jealous." Chibs told her jokingly. Her face cleared and a blush spread across her cheeks. She grunted and headed for the door, but Juice grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Kinda hot though." He told her, his voice slightly deeper than normal.

"Okay Juicey Boy, keep it in your pants." Chibs half groaned, half laughed. Juice shoved the Scotsman in the chest and followed Sarge out, he needed some alone time with his woman.


	13. Chapter 13

_Tig is into some weird shit, Chibs is in the hospital and Juice is cutely protective, and tomorrow, y'all will get the baddass Sarge you've been waiting for_

She was first down the side of the embankment when Tig was taken off his bike. His leg was fifty shades of messed up but he still offered her a smile.

"I'm gonna kill that fat boy and his fat boy." He groaned, she took out her rag and pressed it to the bloodied patch on his face.

"You're gonna be okay Tiggy." She promised.

Next thing she knew they were getting a call that he'd been taken by bounty hunters. She groaned.

"What the fuck could he have possibly… wait no…I don't want to know." The boys smiled but things got serious quick. She wanted to help Tig, of course she wanted to help Tig, so did Jax and Chibs, in fact, so did everyone, except seemingly Clay. So, when there was a chance, even if it involved hopping on the back of a tow truck and going through a wall, she was there.

/

She heard a scream and after a second, she realised it was her own and she was beside Chibs before she even realised she moved. She knew she couldn't touch him, if he was moved it could get worse, but the blood pooling around the back of his head made her sick, she'd seen this before on deployment. But she'd never seen it happen to someone she cared about, someone she loved. Her family. He was like a father and he was dying right in front of her. She gripped his hand but she refused to let any tears fall. It seemed like an age until the ambulance arrived and she was pulled into a warm and comforting set of arms- Juice- and someone gripped her hand- Tig- they were all watching their best friend get taken away and it looked bad. A sob escaped her and she turned to bury her face in Juice's kutte.

"He'll be okay. He has to be." Juice stated, his voice hoarse. This couldn't be happening. He was just there, and with Jax and Clay at each other's throats, he was the one keeping the club together. They couldn't lose him, they just couldn't.

/

"Give me five minutes with these idiots, I'll get you the distraction you need." She stated, gripping Juice's arm looking in the direction of the arson investigators. He clenched his jaw and nodded, bringing her in for a rough kiss. She let him go and walked towards the feds, a sickly-sweet smile plastered on her face, she even went as far as to give a girlish twirl of her hair when the guy looked up.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt, just wanted to check that there was no bad blood. Juice has a real big OCD problem, his friend just blown up and the stress is getting to him." She stated in a light tone.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again or he'll be charged with obstruction." They guy responded, looking her up and down very obviously, referring to Juice's earlier attempt to clean the crime scene before they arrived. She kept the smile on her face, even though it was killing her to do so. She looked down at the gear.

"So how long will this take?" she asked "You know, so I can make sure he doesn't freak out." The agent smiled.

"An hour, maybe two, you uh, wanna grab a drink after?" she giggled but inside she wanted to vomit, but hey, she could buy a little more time.

"I don't get off for a few more hours." She told him with a shrug.

"I could stretch this out if you can keep that boy under control." He told her a hand reaching out to touch her arm. She tensed and smiled, walking away quickly and into the garage.

"I've got you a few extra hours." She told Juice when she saw him. He was tense when she put her hands on his arms and pulled him closer.

"I'm yours." She told him quietly, he smiled tightly and put his arms somewhat possessively around her waist.

"I know that, but I want that asshole to as well." He told her.

"I know you do, but for now he needs to think he has a chance so that this gets stretched out." She told him softly and sweetly.

"We have a plan, mostly. Kind of winging it, I'll try not to actually hit that asshole with a car but…" she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Probably best if I don't know exactly what you're doing." She told him. He grinned.

"Stay inside beautiful." He told her his hand rested on her waist for a fraction of a second then slid it across her stomach as he walked away. She watched him go, a smile playing on her lips at the slight swagger in his step. She went over to the old Fairlane she'd been working on and shut the hood. She'd finished the work a while ago, now she was just waiting for the customer to pick it up. All of a sudden she heard a screeching of tyres and looked up, breaking into a dead run when she saw Juice with the feds. She ran and grabbed onto him to check if he was okay. He smiled at her, a hand on each of her cheeks and kissed her. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and pulled away, shaking her head.

"You just couldn't help it, could you?" she asked, he shrugged, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sorry sweetheart, people need to know that you, are mine." He murmured. She slapped his chest lightly then grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the feds. Juice threw a smirk over his shoulder at the federal agents and then kissed her neck. She grumbled but smiled after a moment, turning and placing her arms around his neck loosely.

"You are an idiot." She told him.

"Yeah but I'm your idiot."


	14. Chapter 14

_It's a short chapter, but y'all wanted Sarge to give someone a beat down, so I hope that makes up for the lack of length._

Things were going from awful to total fucking shit storm really quickly. But prison wasn't all that bad, not when she was in for gang related activity and most people didn't want to fuck with that.

She knew her bail would be significantly lower as a first-time offender, but all she wanted to know is if her family was alright. Two women made their way to her table, one sat next to her and one sat across the table. They were bald and judging by the number of Swastikas tattooed on them they were Zorbell's or they were Darby's. She sat up straighter and stared them down.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a low voice.

"We heard you had an in with the sons?" one of them asked. Sarge folded her arms, instantly shutting down, she wouldn't say anything.

"Because I know someone who would just love to see your pretty face wiped all across the floor."

"I know several, you think you wanna give it a go?" she shot back. The cafeteria had fallen silent.

"You know, I heard, your boy- Juice- is lying in a hospital bed, bleeding out. Apparently, he pissed off the wrong people." The other Nazi shot back. Sarge's blood ran cold, but she couldn't believe them. She couldn't let them see any emotion on her face.

"I'd be willing to bet, that if that were true, he's not the only one." She growled out, the emotionless wasn't working. "I don't know where you got your intel, Darby or Zorbell, but I will beat your Nazi asses to a pulp if you come near me again, or if I hear his name in your filthy mouth again. And you better hope that what you're telling me is bullshit, because if anything has happened to him, I will tear apart whoever is at fault, and then, my best guess, you're fucked, you've got nothing." They looked between each other and smirked.

"Not to mention your boy Chibs…" she didn't get to finish. Sarge stood and slammed her head against the table, hearing the shatter off bones in her face and the other girl throwing herself out of her chair and as far away from the angry ex-soldier as she could get. Blood was already coating the bottom half of the other woman's face, and there was a spark of fear in her eyes

"You don't get to talk about Chibs either." She stated quietly, everyone in the cafeteria was listening now. "I guarantee you, if Chibs or Juice, if they don't make it, those scumbags that did it to them, and anyone, anyone who associated them, are dead. You don't touch a son and not expect retaliation, you don't hurt one and expect to live. That's how this goes." She rose from her seat, offering a polite nod to the guard and headed from the yard, a bunch of the Nazi's cronies stood in front of her. She stood taller and heaved a sigh, rolling her shoulders, ready for a fight. There were only four. She could handle it. The first one was big and bulky, and at least a foot taller than Sarge, but she used that to her advantage, her hits taking the "alt-right" psychopath in the ribs, the ribs hurt, enough to drop you out of the fight for a little while, especially if they break. Sarge was pretty sure she'd heard a snap. The second one was graceless, her attempted hits clumsy, but combined with the force of another one coming at her at the same time, they were enough to make Sarge step back and go on the defensive. She bought her fists up to cover her face in a traditional boxing stance, the women didn't anticipate the use of her feet in her retaliation assault, they were out of contention soon enough, but the biker had a black eye and a bloody mouth to show for it. The next one didn't get the chance to come for her. A guard called Sarge's name- Louisa Stevens- completely ignoring the fight and the battered inmates. She spat the blood towards the gang and walked towards him.

"Bails been posted, get your shit and get out."


	15. Chapter 15

_Twice Sarge gets to see her friends conscious again, and one time, not so much._

She arrived at the hospital, the first face she saw was Tara.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Down the hall but…" she didn't get to finish, Sarge needed to find him. She finally barged into a room and saw him lying there, fast asleep, she didn't know who the woman sitting beside him was, but she didn't care. Ever so gently she took Chibs' hand and she felt the tears well in her eyes, tears she hadn't let herself spill yet.

"Sarge… I'm sorry… it's only direct family allowed in ICU." She shot Tara a harsh look.

"I am family." She snarled. The other woman looked shocked and nodded mutely, leaving the room. Sarge dragged a chair over and sat beside Chibs.

"So who are you?" the woman- Irish- asked, a slight edge to her tone.

"He's my friend, he's like a father to me." She replied quietly, moving some hair from his forehead lovingly.

"He's got a daughter." The woman shot back. Sarge looked up at her, but didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm not tryna replace anyone. Chibby's one of the few people I've got and at the moment that number is even smaller. He's family and I'm not here to step on anyone's toes, but I love him." She stood and kissed the Scot's forehead and nodded to the woman. "I'll leave now, I just need to see that he was still breathing, he's the only one I can do anything for right now." The woman walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"If I know Chibs at all, and my love, I do, I can tell you, he's gonna be just fine."

/

They were finally going to let her see Juice. She walked through the halls until she finally found him. He wasn't looking in her direction and she took a moment to just watch him. The boys were out and she was glad, she'd be even happier if Jax and Clay would stop trying to kill each other and if Tig didn't appear to be in constant misery and if Happy would stop making jokes about Juice being some guys "pretty little brown boy". But things were slightly better now that she could see him. His hair had grown back in and he had plenty of colour in his face. She walked in quietly, but he heard her and he looked over. A huge smile took over his face and she went to him quickly, kissing him passionately, but gently enough so as not to hurt him. He pulled her down beside him. She put a hand on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. They sat in silence for a while until his chest rumbled with a laugh.

"I heard you beat the shit out of some chick when you were inside." He stated, the sound of his voice making her feel warm inside.

"I wouldn't say that; it was just more of me arranging an intimate meeting between her face and a table. And the others… they started it" She told him. "She told me that… that you were… I love you so much. So much Juice." She finally managed to say. He kissed her over and over, soft and sweet.

"I love you too sweet heart. More than anything." He replied. She nodded, holding onto him, just to know that he was there, but not tight enough to cause him any pain.

"You get out of here soon?" she asked, feeling him nod.

"Not long gorgeous. I promise. Medical just needs to clear me and then I'm coming home to you." He murmured, stroking a hand through her hair.

/

Chibs was finally awake and Sarge didn't waste any time in going to see him. Fiona was there again and gave the girl a little smile, and then leaving her to talk to the man. Chibs sat up as straight as he could and opened his arms for her. She embraced him, her head tucked under his chin.

"Hey baby girl, I hear we finally get to put a mug of you on the wall." He joked. She laughed and pulled away mussing his hair.

"Yeah, I guess so. They boys are waiting for you and Juice to get home. They're very excited." She replied.

"Juice? Where's Juice?" he asked, suddenly worried. Her eyes widened.

"No one told you? He- he got stabbed while he was away, he's in hospital, he's okay though, he's coming home soon." She promised, but her expression grew sad. "Everything's going to shit Chibby. We need you back and I need Juice." She told him. He nodded and pressed a palm to her cheek.

"It's going to be okay darlin'. And Juice will be fine, even the Reaper couldn't stop him getting back to you." He told her softly. She laughed lightly.

"I think that's what scares me pops." She replied finally. "I've nearly lost three of you in just the past few weeks. I swear to god, I'm gonna kick your ass if this happens again." She added. He laughed aloud.

"Have you talked to Juice about that thing you said a while back, about a family. I would mind some god children you know, I will fight Tig for it." He told her, trying to lighten her mood. She threw back her head and laughed a real, genuine laugh.

"I think that might be a conversation for after he's healed up properly."

"Yeah good luck making him wait that long." Chibs shot back.

"Yeah specially after he got made into a prison bitch." She heard another voice say. Tig walked in smiling at them, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"You're joking." She replied flatly.

"Mostly, he was Juice bait, a snitch that needed a beat down had a thing for pretty Puerto-Ricans." When he got closer she punched him in the ribs, but not hard enough to cause him any real pain.

"You guys suck." She groaned.

"I don't, but Juice nearly had to." He replied evilly, she launched at him and managed to catch him in a headlock.

"You wanna fight Tig now or…" she asked her other friend casually.

"I think I'll let you deal with him. Much funnier that way."

"We'll let you rest Chibby, you may or may not see young Tigger again, I haven't decided if I'm gonna murder him or not." Chibs offered them a little wave and watched them walk out with an easy smile on his face so glad to be back.


	16. Chapter 16

_Idk, maybe you saw this coming, maybe you didn't. But everything sucks and someone has to be happy._

Juice was home, he was home and they were right about him not waiting. She laid with him after, like always, smiling at him while he held her tightly. She thought back on the conversation she'd had with Chibs and wondered if she should say something, but he beat her to it, his voice a little huskier than before.

"I was thinking that, maybe we should have a family one day, I've never really had one before, and I want that with you, and I want to be with you and, ah Christ." He began, stumbling over his words. She watched him patiently with a small smile. "I want to marry you; will you marry me?" that wasn't expected. She gaped at him for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the strength and passion she had. When she broke away she pressed her forehead to his. He grinned. "Is that a yes?" he asked. She nodded, unable to form words for a moment and put her hands on either side of his face. "This isn't as romantic a I'd planned…" he started, his old insecurities breaking through. She interrupted him with a kiss.

"Shut up, I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you, I want all of that. I want you." She finally managed to say. His eyes were a little shiny with emotion so he kissed her again. "I love you sunshine." She joked, her voice thick with emotion.

"I love you too."

They didn't get the chance to tell anyone their news before everything went to hell.

/

She threw herself onto her bike as quick as she could and followed after Clay. They'd taken Abel, that shit wasn't gonna fly. As soon as they reached the dock she was off. Juice, Jax and herself where in the front, they were the youngest and the fastest, but they were too late. Jax was on the ground and they were left, staring down the boat as sped away, on the sea where they couldn't reach it.

And then they told her Sack was dead. Sack was dead. Sobs tore through her body and she could barely register her friends around her, all she could feel was pain. He was just a kid, he was a veteran, he'd fought in a war and been killed in his friend's kitchen. He hadn't even been patched in, but he was a man of mayhem through and through. The boys were searching hard for Abel, leaving the funeral arrangements to her. They pulled out all the stops for him. The night of the wake went to hell. Though she wasn't sure what she expected. Defence and a ridiculous number of members from different charters showed up, as well as community members. She walked to his coffin and pressed her hand against it, a sad smile on her face. She thought about saying a prayer, but she didn't believe in that stuff, what she had to say, it couldn't be made empty like that. She covered it in a few words.

"Love you Sack, you brave idiot." She put her fingers to her lips and pressed it to the kutte they had laid out for him, turning to Juice, who had already said his goodbyes. She felt like she'd just lost a little brother. Her fiancée pulled her to him and kissed her head. He didn't say anything, he didn't need too, he just held on to her. When they went outside the shooting started. She tackled a kid to the ground and she knew others around her were doing the same. When it stopped, she got up, anger coursing through her, but whatever she was going to do Jax beat her to it.

Juice took her home, and showered with her, holding her, scared she'd fall apart, the family was going to shit and she was scared. Hell, so was he.


	17. Chapter 17

_First an apology for missing yesterdays update, I made the chapter today longer, and the generalized title of this chapter is Everyone fights for what they love._

This was bad, they'd taken Juice's kutte and Clay was pissed. But Sarge was even more pissed. Because of a large amount of decisions not made by the club, everyone was suffering, club members were suffering because Clay, Gemma and even Tara were doing stupid things. Abel was gone, Sack was dead and Juice was beating himself up over something he had no control over. She confronted Clay about it. She had been shot, she'd fought terrorists and gangs, she'd lived in war zones and seen her men die, she wasn't scared of Samcro's president.

"You cannot blame him for what happened. He couldn't stop it." She spat out, a dark look on her face. Jax and Tig where there, both somewhat too frightened to intervene. They'd seen her angry, they'd seen her hurt, but they had never seen her so furious, it was cold and burning, and if Clay were smart, he'd listen to her. But he wasn't being real smart right now.

"That dumbass went at it alone, he only has himself to blame." The old man shot back.

"And if the other two went they'd be dead or kutte-less too. Juice made a call to protect them, and he seems to be one of the only ones around who seems to give a rat's ass about the rest of us." Clay got up in her face but she didn't back down. She didn't really know how to, she never had.

"Are you questioning my loyalty to the club little girl?" he snarled. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not that stupid Clay, I know how much you love the club, I'm just not how much you love all the people in it." She responded coolly, he was taken aback. She wasn't acting like the kid he'd taken into the club. She was acting as someone who loved Juice more than she loved anything else in the world. Which was the hard truth of the matter.

"You might want to figure out where your loyalties lie, with him, or with the club."

"Who are you threatening? Me, or him?" she asked quietly, her eyes a little sad. It hurt Clay, he loved the kid. When he didn't respond, she shook her head and walked away.

"That answers that question."

/

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Tig demanded when he found her later. "Why don't you just straight up ask him to shoot you? It would be less straight forward then what you just pulled." She rounded on him with fierce eyes.

"I don't care Tig. I'm tired of him acting like you're all expendable. Juice is lying in hospital, Chibby got blown up for his shit decision, he had you kill Donna and you nearly tore yourself apart from the inside out, he didn't even want to help you went the bounty hunters took you. He doesn't care about us anymore and he needs to remember there is no club without you boys." She growled "At this rate Juice and I won't be able to get married before one of us is killed." She added, suddenly tired. Tig's eyes widened and his voice softened.

"Juice finally asked you?" she nodded, her eyes getting a little teary, she struck them harshly from her eyes and grabbed her friend in a tight hug.

"I just don't want to lose any more of you." She whispered. He returned the hug with one arm and ran his free hand through his hair.

"I know baby doll." He whispered.

/

The next day they had three new prospects and were voting in two new members. She grinned at Happy when she saw him and offered Clay a small nod. He returned it, making her happier. She wasn't going to take back what she said, and apparently, he had accepted that. She took her place next to Juice after Happy had put her down from the tight bear hug he'd enveloped her in.

"Welcome home brother." She'd whispered. She smiled at Juice, resting her hand on his knee under the table. He smiled back, it was genuine, like it always was when he saw her. She voted yay for the new prospects, even though it broke her heart. They should have been patching in Sack. When asked to vote on Hap, a huge smile worked its way onto her face and she nodded.

"Hell yay." Happy smiled back at her and offered a grateful nod. Jax delayed his vote but then grinned as he gave an affirmative. Next guy was Kozik, she'd seen him once or twice but never had cause to talk to him, all she knew is that he had some sort of beef with Tig and she looked out for her brothers. But he was quickly shot down. She felt kind of bad for Kozik, seeing the down cast look on his face, but she knew Tig must have had a good reason. Any sort of empathy she had for the man went when he hit her idiot best friend. She sighed heavily and served herself a drink. Clay came up beside her and she offered him one as well.

"We okay baby girl?" he asked quietly. She shrugged and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of nearly losing and straight up losing the people I love." She replied softly. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"I know sweetheart, but everything's going to be alright eventually." He promised. She gave him a weak smile.

"If it's alright, when those two quit their pissing competition for the morning, I think I'd like to make an announcement." Sarge added after a moment of silence.

"You're not gonna tell you're going nomad or something, are you?" he demanded jokingly. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing like that Pres."

"Then you have my permission." She smiled and turned to the fight.

"Hey shit head!" Tig stopped and looked at her instantly, Kozik on the other hand, kept swinging, but Juice intercepted the hit.

"My girl wants to say something." He told the other man.

"Juice! Get your cute ass here." She called out, the boys groaned but he grinned at her, realising what she was about to do. He put his hands on her hips and she gripped his arms.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered. She kissed him in a way that made the boy would whistle and someone to make vomiting noises.

"Juicey boy finally grew a set and asked me to marry him." She stated when the noise died down, but it immediately picked up again. Their brothers came and clapped them on the back and offered congratulations. Chibs practically tackled them both in a tight hug and Happy lifted her right off the ground pressing a light kiss to her temple before he grabbed Juice in a hug and whispered something in his ear that made his brother laugh.

"It's in the vows isn't it." He shot back. She raised her eyebrows at them but chose not to question it.

"Alright kids, I'm happy for you, but let's go get your boy's kutte back." Clay stated, slapping her on the back.


	18. Chapter 18

_Really short, but sweet, work has been kicking my ass but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing. Enjoy xx_

Juice had his kutte back and Sarge could see that the little piece of him that had been missing was back as well. She also sometimes forgot just how good he looked in that leather. And he didn't miss her looking, sending a slightly exaggerated wink to her she laughed and blushed a little. She then looked to Kozik.

"You did good out there." She told him. She knew they would try and vote him in again but she also knew Tig didn't want that. But he needed to sort out his shit. She loved him but they needed the muscle right now.

"Thanks." He replied, a little shocked. She shrugged and turned her gaze back to Juice who was looking at her with equal admiration and adoration.

"I can't wait to marry you." He told her, it was ridiculously dorky, but equal parts sweet and endearing.

"Why are you waiting, why not just get on with it, while we aren't in prison." Opie added. Juice looked at her questioningly she shrugged and nodded.

"Guy has a point." She replied. Juice's smile lit up the entire room.

"Before Belfast?" he asked in his husky accent. She grinned.

"Alright." She answered.

About two hours later everyone was assembled in the park, ribbons had been strung through the Gemma had convinced Sarge to get in a dress, it was grey and white and came to just above her knees. The white lace with grey creeping up from the hem and they matching ribbon tied around her waist, Gemma had also told her that she would not be wearing her kutte to her wedding. They found a compromise in that she wouldn't be wearing her kutte _during_ her wedding, if Gem couldn't be there, then Sarge was gonna do right by her. Her hair fell down her back in curls and Tara had braided the sides and laced daisies through them, for a shotgun wedding, it was beautiful. Chibs also decided he'd be the one to walk her up the aisle. Rows and rows of white chairs had been set up and the alter was just a clear space between two rose bushes in full bloom. Juice had actually put on a white collared shirt and his nicest pair of black jeans, he still wore his kutte, but she was happy with that. And finally, she was gonna find out what he meant by that vows thing.

"I promise, to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley." He stated with a grin. She smiled broadly.

"Same goes here sweet heart." She replied. The priest was trying not to smile.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may…" poor bastard didn't get to finish his sentence before Juice pressed his lips to hers in a passionate and slightly heated kiss.

"Hey Mrs Ortiz." He muttered when he broke away. The cheering was the loudest she'd ever heard and she smiled against his lips before she kissed him again.

"Hey." She replied, giggling a little. "That sounds great."

"Yeah it does."

"You two ready to honeymoon in Ireland?" Tig asked cheekily.

"Hell yes." She replied, drawing her husband in for another long kiss.


End file.
